wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Goblin (playable)
Lost Isles | leader = Unknown | capital = The Undermine | mount = }} Originally the slaves of jungle trolls on the Isle of Kezan, the goblin race was forced to mine kaja'mite ore out of the volcanic bowels of Mount Kajaro. The trolls used this potent mineral for their voodoo rituals, but it had an unexpected effect on the slaves who were in constant contact with it: kaja'mite generated a startling new cunning and intelligence in the goblins. Crafting their own powerful artifacts of engineering and alchemy in secret, the goblins soon overthrew their oppressors and claimed Kezan for their homeland. The mines that had been their prison, their slave camp, and the base of their rebellion now became the city of Undermine. Weaving through the heart of the island in a dizzying network of tunnels, vaults, and lava tubes, Undermine epitomizes the goblins' complex, unpredictable mindset. The goblins' natural greed soon lifted them to prominence as masters of mercantilism. Trade princes arose during the First War as the cleverest goblins learned to take advantage of the strife. Great fortunes were amassed, and the Isle of Kezan became a hub for fleets of goblin trading ships. One of the trade princes agreed to lend his faction's services to the Horde in the Second War. Following the Horde's defeat, the goblins learned from their colleague's failed example, and soon they realized that their profits could double if they weren't stuck in such a restrictive relationship. By the end of the Third War, goblins were providing weaponry, vehicles, and devious services to both the Horde and the Alliance. This wouldn't last forever... Recently, the goblins of Kezan have found a new enemy in the Alliance – unexpected and unprofitable encounters with this faction have driven certain trade princes from their comfortable neutrality. Reforging old pacts with their one-time allies, the goblins have been welcomed into the Horde with open arms. Induction to the Horde The Cataclysm expansion will introduce the goblin race to the Horde. Goblin players will be able to choose between playing a death knight, hunter, mage, priest, rogue, shaman, warlock or warrior. Your Character You will awake upon a floating plank of a shipwreck, extremely near-death. A goblin sits next to you, not knowing you are the goblin that saved the goblins from death (the means are unknown at this time.) Another goblin shall come with goblin jumper cables and ressurect you. Starting attributes Planned racial traits Gallery File:Goblin playable concept.jpg|Concept art Image:Cataclysmpreviewpanel_020.jpg|A concept for a possible goblin racial mount Videos Gameplay Video:Goblin Gameplay Starting Zone Trivia *Although goblins are one of the main engineering trainers throughout the game they did not receive a racial bonus to engineering, likely because Gnomes already have this Racial. Two of the goblin racial abilities, Rocket Blast and Rocket Barrage, still relate to engineering. *The goblin racial leader is currently unknown. It was once thought to be Trade Prince Maldy but he was seen in the demo to be only a level 11 elite who harbors a hatred for orcs and abandons the player goblins to take over Azshara. References External links es:Goblin (jugable) ru:Гоблин (доступно игроку) pl:Goblin (playable) Category:Goblins Category:Horde races